


Bruised

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Homophobic Language, I ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but you want to take me in anyway au, M/M, Oneshot, Queer Bucky Barnes, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: i ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but you want to take me in anyway au





	

_It was just a mistake - just a quick peck of lips, a hand running up and down someone's back - a door being slammed, and two kids thrown out onto the street._

Steve knew that he wouldn't be allowed back home yet, and he couldn't face Sam, not after that. Eventually. 

_"I didn't raise a faggot."_

Steve felt the bruise throbbing on his cheek, his father's handprint all too clear. He just needed to get to Nat's - she'd know what to do, know what to say -

Steve walked through the entrance to the apartment building, climbing to the second floor. _Come one, hold it together._ He stopped in front of a door, raising his hand to knock slightly, before he put it to his face. _Don't cry._

Whoever opened the door, it certainly wasn't Natasha. It was a boy, about the same age as Steve, looking very intimidating, and very tired. _Bucky._

"Steve?"

"Oh, um-" Steve stuttered, unconsciously hiding behind the hand near his face, "Is Natasha here?" Steve knew who he was, but they weren't close; more acquaintances than anything else. He needed Natasha.

"I'm sorry," Bucky said, "No Nat here. You sure you got the right apartment?" Steve looked around shyly before shaking his head.

"Sorry to bother you." Steve turned to leave, but a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Wait." The boy looked concerned, and looked down at his shoes before he continued.

"What are you doing out so late? And with a bruise that bad?" Steve shook himself away from the boy's grip.

"None of your concern," Steve said lamely, "Just need to find my friend."

"Look, pal, it's already pretty late, and finding Nat tonight is probably not going to happen-"

"Am I in the wrong complex...?"

"-Why not just crash here?" Steve backed away from the door a bit.

"I'm not sure that'd be best," Steve said fast, "I don't know you that well."

"Do you wanna come in, or do you want me to drive you home instead?" Steve had to physically stop himself from recoiling at the word "home", and he shook his head again. If Natasha knew him, then he couldn't be as bad as Steve was making him out to be.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." He passed through the threshold of the house.

"So, Steve, what are you doing out so late?" Steve looked over his shoulder, seeing that it was already 2:30 am, and found himself yawning. He turned back towards Bucky. He wasn't sure if he should just lay himself out on the table for this boy, considering the reason he was kicked out was for being bisexual. He just didn't want anymore fights.

"Lost," he said simply.

"Bull," Bucky replied fast, offering Steve a glass and a spot on the couch. Steve set the glass aside, still being cautious of the boy. "Not with a bruise like that on your face. I saw the way you flinched when I offered to drive you home. Can O assume 'home' isn't a safe place for you?" Steve nodded before sitting down on the couch, staying silent. Bucky's expression faded to embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable by offering you a place to crash. I could take you to a motel, there's not one that far away-"

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Steve asked suddenly, and Bucky relaxed against the back of his chair. "You don't look much older than I am. Don't you have parents of your own?"

"Not anymore," Bucky said simply, and before Steve could speak, Bucky continued, "It isn't like that, they aren't dead. They might as well be. I was kicked out a couple months back." Steve looked up at him. He hadn't really seen this boy, Bucky. He appeared to me about 17, quite tall, and talked mostly with his right hand. He looked tired. Steve could only imagine what he himself looked like. He ran a hand through his hair. "They'd had enough of me, I guess."

"I was kicked out too." Steve looked down at the floor, rubbing at the bruise on his cheek, which was not starting to ache. He'd probably wake up to swelling and a purplish color on his face.

"Did your parents give you that?" Bucky asked softly, obviously asking about the bruise. "Y-you don't have to answer, I was just wondering." Steve smiled at the sentiment; this boy was just as awkward and uncomfortable as he was. He felt less alone all of a sudden before he answered.

"Dad."

"What'd they kick you out for?" Steve stayed silent. Bucky looked away, opening his mouth as if about to say something, but closing it when nothing came to him. He changed the subject.

"You know why I got kicked out?" Bucky said, and spoke before Steve could respond, "It's fucking stupid really, I mean, it's the 21st century-"

"They kick you out for bein' a queer?" Silent filled the room, and Bucky's face went red.

"The fuck you say to me?"

"I can kind of see it. A boy, young, kicked out by a family who he doesn't count as family anymore." Steve took a breath, trying not to let him emotions get the best of him. He could feel Bucky's eyes on him, but the redness that was in his face was starting to diminish as Steve continued to talk. "That's why my dad kicked me out. How I wound up here." Bucky tried to keep a cool expression, but his eyes were gettting the best of him. They were _sad_. "He caught me with one of my friends, tried to go after him, but I pushed him back." Steve pointed at the bruise on his cheek. "Just a farewell gift." It was Bucky's turn to be silent.

"It's why I came here. Nat's my friend. She usually knows what to say. And I knew she'd let me crash at her place for the night while I sorted myself out. Guess I'm at the wrong complex."

"I'll help you try to find her in the morning if you want."

"Thank you." Steve sat back against the couch.

Bucky stood up, moving to the closet. He pulled out a couple blankets and handed them to Steve. He said back down in his chair not saying a word and Steve nodded. He wrapped one of the blankets around himself, the adrenaline of the night finally wearing off, and exhaustion hit. He yawned, and took off his shoes carefully, standing up quickly to place them next to the door. Laying back down on the couch, he found the Bucky was dozing in the chair, and he felt a smile come to his face for some reason. It took one night, and yet, Steve felt strangely comfortable around Bucky, as if they had known each other their entire lives. It felt like long lost friends finding each other again, immediately falling back into the routines they were used to. It was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian


End file.
